


WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL

by Queenoftheuniverse



Series: CLUBBING [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Humor, One Direction song, Sexual Humor, Singing, This is fluffier that a baby kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheuniverse/pseuds/Queenoftheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is couples date night and John wants to go clubbing. Lestrade ends up wishing to be killed with fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL

CLUBBING 

TWO

WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL

Lestrade, Mycroft, Sherlock and John made their way into the club. It was Friday night date night for the two couples and this club was new. Mycroft had protested but it had been Johns turn to choose and this was where he wanted to come.

"Not as bad as I thought" Lestrade commented. The music was loud but not too techno, the crowd was spattered with all ages, and the dance floor was full. The mezzanine floor above the dance floor was held up with two red pillars and loomed over the floor so the DJ could judge how the dancers were feeling. 

The bar curved attractively off to the right and it was here the couples headed. Drinks were ordered and then they all sat at a ridiculously small round table.

"Wanna dance?" Greg snickered at Mycroft, who raised a haughty eyebrow. 

"Holmes' don't....GROOVE." Mycroft said. "We waltz-"

"Oh my God!" John suddenly cried as a new song started. "Sherlock, dance floor, now!!"

To Lestrades mouth gaping surprise and Mycrofts white face of wonder, Sherlock allowed John to drag him by the hand onto the dance floor, along with a billion other people.

"Ah, popular song..." Mycroft deduced.

"Um....John and Sherlock...appear to be...GROOVING..." Greg grinned at his boyfriend, who turned his eyes to his brother and his John.

John had his arms around Sherlocks waist and they were bouncing about. Not only that, they were singing the words...and when the chorus came, they were both jumping in time to the beat, one arm in the air.

"He way you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flick your hair has me over whelmed-"

"Good God!" Lestarde cried.

"The way you smile at the ground make is hard to tell, you don't know-oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful!"

"Gregory?" Mycroft asked, concerned, as Lestrade groaned and sank his head to the table. He banged it a few times for effect.

"One Direction...."

He could hear John and Sherlock over the crowd.

"EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ROOM CAN SEE IT!"  
"Kill me Myc, kill me with fire.."

"EVERYONE ELSE BUT YOOOOO..."

"Ground ground please, swallow me up.."

"Gregory...are you I'll?"

"Yes, yes I really am.." Lestrade said, and risked a look. Now John and Sherlock were miming actions to go with words.

"...to prove you wrong, I put it, in a so-oh-ong..."

"NooooOOOOOooo, for the love of all that is holy and pure, stab me in the eyes!!!!"

"Gregory...please...."

But Lestrades head was back ad banging on the table. He could not look anymore. He stayed that way for the rest of the song, muttering under his breath.

Finally his own personal hell ended. John and Sherlock staggered back to the table, puffed and sweaty and in hysterics.

"My Fucking Good God..." Lestarde said then, raising his bruised head from the table.

"What?" John asked, as he and Sherlock drank their waters deeply to rehydrate.

"He was moaning the whole time. I think he is I'll." Mycroft put in.

"What makes you beautiful....is YOUR SONG????" Lestrade asked, eyes wide.

"John was humming it the first time we had sex." Sherlock offered.

"Well, in the foreplay bit. Not during...you know.." John helpfully added.

"What the fuck for???" Lestrade exclaimed.

"Perhaps my brother did not realise how attractive he was to our good Doctor Watson." Mycroft offered.

"Quite." his brother said. 

"Oh my God, if catching you two fucking in my Police Car did not tell me you were gay, dancing to THAT SONG would have told me everything I needed to know."

"Oh but Detective Inspector Lestrade..." John said then, and broke into song: "Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but yoooOOOoo...."

The scream of defeat from the Detective made the whole night worth it.

#


End file.
